Find a Way
by awkonya
Summary: A one shot. So glad I posted that.


**Hi my first story hope you enjoy.** **Soul eater does not belong to me neither do the characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

Just another day. Me the intellectual bookworm on tumblr uploading another fantasy love story but for some reason not even the compliments followers gave me are enough. So what the hell why not risk something.

_Uploaded_

**Hey chopper here wanna meet me just find me on omegle hashtag #chopper #writer #bookworm #tumblr**

I had a very good and bad feeling. Maka Albarn just stepped a lower lever in loner town. "_Gawwdddd what's wrong with me st-" _Cutting off my rants was a vibration on my computer. I looked up.

**Stranger: yo chopper**

The motherload just _female dog _slapped me. _Act cool- wait cool shut the hell up brain._

**You: Hi so who are you**

He or she was safe since they knew my tumblr but somehow he didn't feel like my regular followers. _No one_ _uses_ ** Yo** _anymore._

**Stranger: Tumblr is Pianoman**

After that things went well We had a nice/weird long conversation. His name is Soul 'Eater' Evans. The cool guy type but at the same time he isn't. 'Eater' kinda _tipped my brain to the 69 section_ but im composed now. Then somehow we ended up here.

**Stranger: It was nice talking to you ... kinda dont wan it to end **

**You: Me either hey do you umm have an email **

**Stranger: Yeah soulman **

**You: dmail wait you live in death city **

**Stranger: yeah north side **

**You: oh mines death_angel **

**Stranger: i believe the death part heh wait dmail **

**You: yup south side gotta go email me k soul **

**Stranger: definitely night ****_angel_**

**You: night ****_soulman_**

I felt a smile on my lips my cheeks were red. _Shiiiiittttt._

* * *

Days passes and we talked on email a lot about school, my lack in knowledge in sports and _music. _We also talked about my stories I uploaded. I also got personal and slowly so did he. I was asking for it when he responded to my email 4 days after we met.

_Soul replied to "I AM NOT A BOOKWORM"_

**Hey bookworm so we gotten to know eachother we should skype my name is Soul 'Eater' expecting your call.**

_Breath breath maka just friends breath ... HOLY COW HE JUST OMG AHHHHH THESE FEELINGS SHOULD NOT EXIST. _After i composed myself I answered

_Sent_ reply.

**That sounds great soul mines Maka A. cant wait to meet you .**

After that I went back on tumblr. 10 minutes passed and then bam ... there was a notification of skype .

_Incoming call from unknown_

_Jesus christ holy ... calm down calm down. _I answered.

"MAKKKKKAAAAAAA~"

_Ended video chat._

... Stupid papa has the nerv-

_Incoming call unknown _

Here it is a video chat with Soul... my stomach is on fire.

_Connecting ..._

Ok so pigtails and wearing a button down white blouse with a checkered skirt. _nerrrrdddd-_

**"Oi, Maka what are looking down for" **

**"Oh im so sorry sir i answered thinking it was-"**

**"Baka, its me Soul looks like you noticed my hair" He chuckled **

**"OMG Sorry Soul its just ah nvm hah nice to meet you finally" ~hes so ... attractive~**

**"Nice to see you to pigtails"he grinned **

**"Hey there cute sharky" I giggled **

**"Whatever bookworm my teeth are great there used for 'eating'" He laughed at my red face **

**"St-Stupid N-not funny geez"**

_White hair Red eyes Tan skin Leather jacket pointy teeth_. That was our first meeting. Best day ever he was great. _And to attractive for his own good -shut up brain and stop it butterflies._

* * *

Weeks went on with video chat later on We both realized the flirting and feeling. But he was north side I was south to far for a 19 year old and 20 year old.

I sighed. He knew me in and out now and so did he. I knew all the darkness he hides and why he hides and he knows why I built my walls so also knows he broke my walls. I know I lit his darkness.

**"Its impossible Soul let-"**

**"Guess we just gotta find a way huh" he smiles **

**" I guess we do" I smiled**

Gotta find a way...

* * *

Its been two days I haven't talked to Soul since he left for a trip. We usually talk everyday. I was hoping he could today ... after all its my birthday._ Shouldn't have gotten your hopes up. stu-_

My phone was vibrating. A text probably for Tsu .

_Soul _

_Look outside __**angel.**_

I did as I was told. Tears filled my eyes I went to the door and there it was my present.

Soul had a bow on his head. His crimson eyes were bright. His lips formed a grin showing his shark teeth. I did what my brain told me. I ran to him and hugged him. His arms embraced me in a tight hug.

He whispered in my ear "Ive been wanting to hold you for so long"

I smiled "best present ever'

He made a distance in the hug then it hit me his lips against mine. Molded so perfectly. So full of hunger and _need._

As we broke the kiss I smiled. He spoke up first "Told ya we'd _find a way_"

"Yeah I guess we did"

Im so glad I put that post up.

* * *

**Please review and thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
